


Tuesday's Gone

by Trixx



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx/pseuds/Trixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick piece I slapped in a notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Title hails from Lynyrd Skynyrd song title written on same page.

His last breath -warm, stale, and humid- ghosted over the steady pulse in her wrist. If she lied to herself she could say that she smelled the fear and panic of realization in it; those last emotions that welled in his bulging eyes as she took away his life. It wasn't poetic and if she looked at it in the light of truth it wasn't even nearly just, but it was as it needed to be right now and that was all she was living in, ‘right now’. The blood would wash off her skin and the bruises of his death fight would show deep on her already dark complexion; no one would pay any of it any real mind as she went.  
The rest... would go unheeded in a file as another John Doe.


End file.
